injusticefandomcom-20200223-history
Zatanna
"Prepare to be astounded!" Zatanna is a playable character in Injustice: Gods Among Us. She is the sixth DLC character and will cost $4.99 on the Play Station Store or 400 Microsoft Points. Her release date is August 13th. She is a Gadget User. Biography Zatanna is a superhero and one of the greatest magic-users in the DC Universe. Her father is the legendary magician, Zatara, and she works hard to live up to his legacy. The traditional method of spell-casting she uses involves speaking words and sentences backwards. In addition to her career as a hero, she is also a very notable stage performer. She has been a member of the Justice League of America, the Sentinels of Magic, and the Seven Soldiers. Intro/Outro Intro: A hat is lying on the ground, which magically floats up and out pops Zatanna out, and says, "Prepare to be astounded!", (she throws her hat as she is saying this) and enters her battle pose. Outro: Zatanna does a pose, faces the camera, saying "Magic is as easy as 1, 2, 3!" As she's counting down, she takes her hat off, slides it down her arm, and then poofs away back into the hat after saying 3, leaving just the hat on the ground. Gameplay Character Trait Sargon's Hat Stance: Zatanna switches between her hat and wand and her hands. Each stance had different moves and combos. This trait has a limited duration and is cancelled when damage is taken or the time runs out. Move List Basic Attacks: *Backhand *Palm Strike *Foreward Strike *Spinning Sweep *Downward Smack *Double Lunge *Focus Push *Heel Flip *Low Smack *Sleight of Hand *Trip Trick *Flying Boot *Jumping Slap *Air Hex *Forward/Reverse Throw Combo Attacks: *Obsidian Age *Skilled Illusionist *Hocus Pocus *Ace of Clubs *Night Chill *Book of Magic *Lost Father *Hidden Secrets *Shadowcrest *Magic Show *Counter Spell *Hidden Ones *Sentinel of Magic Special Moves: *Erif Ssik *Gniknil Sgnir *Tropelet Ni Tnorf *Tropelet Dniheb *Tropelet Yawa *Tropelet Tnief *Arataz Evid *Itlum Kcik *Teppup Retsam *Ekoms Dna Srorrim *Etativel *Ytfif Owt Pukcip Super Move Avrah KaDabra: Zatanna pulls out her wand and casts a spell that surrounds her opponent in a dark blue vortex and lifts him/her into the air. Zatanna then flies up to the opponent and creates a glowing ankh, before magic energy traps him/her in a golden glowing, diamond-shaped prison, flips it upside down and sends it hurling toward the ground. Ending The defeat of Superman was a relief to Zatanna. During the Regime, she and Doctor Fa te had taken advantage of Superman's vulnerability to magic and turned the Tower of Fate into a sanctuary for Superman's enemies. She had saved many lives, but years of subterfuge weighed heavily upon her. After the Regime's downfall, Zatanna was instrumental in restraining meta-humans during their trials, but when a jury recommended the death penalty for the more immutable defendants, Zatanna intervened. She took the prisoners to the Tower of Fate. There they would remain-incarcerated, but alive. Quotes *"Prepare to be astounded!" - Intro *"Magic is as easy as 1, 2, 3!" - Outro *"Think I'll turn you into a newt!" - Clash with any character *"Presto! You lose!" - Clash with any character *"Wanna see a trick?" - Clash with any character *"What a whackjob." - Clash with any character *"This lady will saw you in half."- Clash with any character *"Not until I say so!" - Clash with Batman *"Free for smoothies?" - Clash with Batman *"A girl can crush on you. - Clash with Batman *"Guess I thought you'd forgive me." - Clash with Batman *" You say the sweetest things." - Clash with Batman *"Calm down Mister!" - Clash with The Flash *"Do you have a cold?" - Clash with The Flash *"Ooh, big man." - Clash with The Flash *"Little late for that!" - Clash with The Flash *"Hope you know your blood type." - Clash with The Flash *"Believe in magic yet?" *"It's not magic." *"I love magic." *"Don't mess with a magic chick." Costume Zatanna is wearing a magician coat that is black on the outside and red on the inside. Underneath she has on a white button-up shirt. Zatanna wears fishnets on her legs and also has high heel boots. Zatanna's hair is brown and she puts on her classic black hat upon activating her Character Trait. Trivia *Zatanna is voiced by Lacey Chabert, who voiced Zatanna in ''Young Justice.'' *It was revealed by Ed Boon on Twitter that Zatanna won the unofficial poll, followed closely by Static. *Zatanna's facial appearance in Injustice: Gods Among Us bears a great resemblance to her voice actress Lacey Chabert. *Despite being a heroine, Zatanna has been placed on the villain side roster of the Character Select screen, and is also treated as a villain in game, based on clashes with Lex Luthor, Black Adam, and Shazam. *Zatanna cannot crouch or jump when her character trait has been activated. Gallery Copy (2) of Zatannainjustice.jpg|Zatanna's Fire Kiss Blow Zatannainjustice888.jpg Copy of Zatannainjustice.jpg Zat.jpg Zathat.jpeg Copy (3) of Zatannainjustice.jpg Copy (4) of Zatannainjustice.jpg|Zatanna With Her Magic Hat And Wand Zatport.jpg|Zatanna's grab Zatforce.jpg Zatwand.jpg|Zatanna with her wand and hat Yogafire.jpg|Meter Burn - "Fire Kiss Blow" Zatanna 1.jpg Zatanna Intro.jpg Zatanna Clash.jpg Zatanna Injustice.jpg Zatanna_duplicate.jpeg zatannasuper4.jpeg|Zatanna during her super move zatannasuper.jpeg zatannasuper2.jpeg MOVE SCORPION .jpg Zatannaa.jpg Zatanna Clash Pose.jpg Category:Females Category:Heroes Category:Playable Characters Category:Gadget Users Category:DLC Characters Category:Characters Category:Justice League Members Category:Villains